villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Majorina
]Majorina is a third antogonist from Smile Pretty Cure!. Together with Akaoni and Wolfurun, are the three commanders of Bad End Kingdom. Her appearance is that of a witch, and her character is probably based on the witches from fairytales like Hansel and Gretel and Snow White. She ends her sentences with "~dawasa". Appearance Majorina resembles a typical witch from fairytale stories, an old woman with a large hooked nose, few teeth, and hands with black claw-like nails. She is normally dressed in a dark green cloak with the hood over her head, and carries around a crystal ball. She is the smallest in terms of size of the 3 Bad End Kingdom commanders, reaching only up to their knees. In her final form she becomes younger, there by growning curly, white, shoulder lenght hair. Her lips become dark red. She has the body said of a model and dresses in a dark red outfgit, still conserving the cloack. Abilities Majorina is known to be the inventor of the group, and has the power to create many new items. In Episode 5, she was shown to create a poisoned apple. She uses Lizard Legs, Pigs drool and Frogs fart to make the some potions. Majorina also has the ability to fly using her broomstick. Using a piece of the Black Paint of Darkness, Majorina can darken a blank page of her Picture Book of Darkness (symbolizes the brand new future). This changes the world into a Bad End alternate reality with a green sky with spider webs, causing people to lose their will to live and emit Bad Energy. Majorina collects this Bad Energy in hopes of reviving the Evil King Pierrot. She can also create Akanbe monsters using the Red Noses, which contain a Cure Decor piece within. And as shown in episode 23 Majorina is capable of transforming into her younger self. While in young form, her agility and strength increase dramatically and her abilities in hand to hand combat were on part when she fought Cure March. While in this form, Majorina can create illusionary doppelgangers to confuse the enemy. She uses her green coloured crystal ball for harnessing energy, she can use it to fire green laser beams or zap the opponent with an electrical shock. Trivia *The Bad End alternate reality Majorina creates has a green sky filled with cobwebs. *She seems to be terrible at naming things as shown in episode 8. *Majorina is voiced by Tominaga Miina, who voiced Persia in Persia, the Magic Fairy magical girl anime series by Studio Pierrot which aired on Nippon Television from July 1984 to May 1985, and "Noa Izumi" from the policial mecha anime series "Mobile Police Patlabor", both main roles. *Starting in episode 8, it is revealed she hates being called an old lady. *She allways loses her things, like her Hammer in Episode 11, and her Camera in Episode 20. Category:Witches Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Anime Villains Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Old Villains